Well, That About Wraps it up for God
by Ryu Gaia
Summary: Some time after the Earth was destroyed, the universe ended. However, that is a long ways off and has nothing to do with this story. This story takes place immediately after 'Mostly Harmless.'
1. Prologue

**Well, That about Wraps it Up for God****  
****Prologue****  
****By: Ryu Gaia**

(This takes place immediately after the end of 'Mostly Harmless.')

It was extremely improbable. The universe began. However, that is not the improbably event that is being referred to in this instance. No, this instance is extremely different. The odds that this incident could happen were somewhere around, oh, say…

"Ten to the six-hundred thousand and eighty-seventh power against one, and falling."

Arthur began to tremble as he moved. Something was terribly, terribly wrong, without question. He didn't dare open his eyes, for fear that they might see another space ship, a Vogon, an alien pushing a gun in his face, or seeing something that would lead him to believe that he was still in Stavro Mueller Beta's club with a dead man, a slightly depressed kid wielding a gun, two alternate versions of a woman who mothered his child, and another possibility... Oh, god, did he detest that last possibility- having to see Ford Prefect's face again.

"Ten to the five-hundred thousand and thirty-first power against one, and falling."

The moment that he forced his eyes open, it became very apparent to Arthur that not only was something terribly, terribly wrong, but it would, in a moment, become terribly, terribly wrong and have Ford Prefect in it.

At that moment, Arthur was sure that he had just awoken in hell.

"Ten to the three-hundred thousand and twenty-second power against one, and falling."

"Gahhh!" Arthur garbled out, unintelligibly screaming.

"He's back, all right!" Ford Prefect smiled broadly as he began to help Arthur up to his feet.

It seemed that the room reinforced the notion that Arthur was in hell- it was completely blood red, with random blotches of pink, and somewhere in the background, he could have sworn he heard a jerk from the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation screaming about how superior their product was, and that they did not belong there.

"Ten to the ninety-nine thousand power against one, and falling."

The room took on a completely pink appearance, and some light filtered in.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Trillian giggled in happiness. Clearly something very bad had just happened, as Earth must have been destroyed, but there they were, all of them- Arthur, Ford, Trillian, Random, and that Tricia from the other reality.

"What the bloody HELL just happened!" Arthur shouted as loudly as he could. As he said that, what appeared to be a large mass of jello with two bulbous eyes floated by Arthur's head, and promptly exploded, showering the group with confetti.

"Well, one thing is certain," a familiar computer voice responded. "I'm just gushing with happiness to have you all aboard the Heart of Gold!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, That about Wraps it Up for God****  
****Chapter One****  
****By: Ryu Gaia**

_Thank you for the reviews. No, I am not Douglas Adams, although it would be really, really cool if I was. I can dream, though, can't I? Yeah, well, anyway, I got around to making the next part in this fic. Basically, I'm writing what may or may not have been the next book in the series if another book was ever to be written… and having a lot of fun trying._

_So, read and review! Enjoy._

Tricia McMillan was having a very interesting day. Three space-ships landed on her planet, the Hitchhikers' Guide became evil and collapsed the probability axis, then the Grebulons promptly destroyed her planet, and on top of it all, she had forgotten to bring her purse with her.

As what appeared to be several cows floated by her head, she began to question either her sanity or the laws of physics. She came to the perfectly rational conclusion that it was all the fault of the tapioca pudding which she had eaten prior to her first meeting with Random.

"I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" As Random had regained her senses, and began to sob, Tricia instinctively moved towards her, and put an arm around her. Random stopped sobbing for a moment and drew back, but then gave in and hugged Tricia back.

"Ten to the thirty-one thousandth power against one, and falling."

While the ship was rapidly approaching normality, it was still a good ways off from it and continued to plague Arthur by improbably changing, at any given moment, into whatever Arthur may or may not have considered annoying at precisely the moment he thought it.

Arthur came to the conclusion that this was the fault of Ford Prefect, which was extremely irritating and extremely true.

"Ten to the ten thousandth power against one, and falling."

Ford Prefect watched in absolute astonishment as the surrounding area blanked out and became an enormous jar of coffee, and he could feel himself being sipped up into someone's mouth. Upon realization that that someone did not exist, the room improbably shifted itself again so that nothing in it existed aside from the people within it.

Needless to say, as Ford Prefect was falling, he did not realize it, and seeing as there was no ground to hit, he never would.

"Arthur!" Arthur spun around to see everyone else whom he least wanted to see at the moment- the people who had gotten him into this mess. "Hi!"

Trillian was surprised. To perfectly describe what level of surprise she had just gone through would take several years of hard work by several thousand supercomputers to generate the precise level in numeric figures, and then the same server which the number was hosted on would crash approximately one millisecond before the critical readout. Not only would it crash, but all of the electrical currents necessary to display that single number would likely melt through the entire computer connection-hub, and explode as the very unstable components within the supercomputer (this is assuming that it was produced by the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation, which has an odd tendency to place highly combustible and unstable components in their products, which promptly combust the instant the warranty has expired) would likely have been melted together.

Regardless, she was surprised- they all were.

"Ten to the six thousandth power against one, and falling," droned the computer.

Meanwhile, the room had taken on a new appearance. At this point, it was the interior pages of a very, very large book, which on the outside cover was printed "The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide."

As Ford Prefect wondered what the word-shaped blurs were as they sped towards him, Arthur figured that it was more improbable than not that the book did not exist, and therefore, it did not.

The book disappeared, and they were left in a blank room once more.

"Ten to the three thousandth power against one, and falling… ten to the two thousandth, one hundred and sixth power against one, and falling… ten to the one thousandth, seven hundred and first power against one, and falling…" The computer's voice suddenly changed, and the automated normality countdown was played more softly in the background, as a new voice overpowered it and spoke to them.

"Hey guys! You know how improbable it was that you'd be here? Well, it was improbable enough, apparently! Zappy says it was because you were still entangled in the improbability field thingy or something like that. Well, anyway, welcome aboard," exclaimed Eddy, and Eddy's loudly happy voice succeeding in annoying each and every crew member onboard the ship. In fact, two intelligent microbes who had just been on the verge of figuring out the ultimate question (to life, the universe, and everything) that had been on the side of the ship heard this, and leapt off the ship, and it was improbable enough that they would explode, and Arthur had thought it would annoy him if more things exploded, so, needless to say, they did. One of them was Agrajag.

"Ten to the seventieth power against one, and falling… ten to the fifty-first power against one, and falling… ten to the twenty-third power against one, and falling… ten to the eleventh power against one, and falling… ten to the second power against one, and falling… ninety against one, and falling… thirty-three against one, and falling… two against one, and falling… one against one, we have achieved normality, I repeat, we have achieved normality."


End file.
